The Final Dawn
by star bunny
Summary: Five-year-old Luke has been captured by Vader, and it's up to Leia to save the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

In ESB and again in RoTJ, Yoda makes the comment that "There is another". If Luke   
were to mess up, there was still hope for everyone. This story takes place in an   
alternate universe where Leia truly is the *last* hope for the galaxy. Darth Vader has   
captured Luke, and it is up to Leia to save everyone. This story was inspired by Valerie   
Vancollie's "Father and Son", which is a wonderful what-if story about Luke's future.  
  
There's not much going on in the first chapter, but it'll get better... I hope. :) Be sure to   
let me know what you think of it so far.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to George Lucas. He invented them, I'm just   
playing with them. :)  
  
  
The Final Dawn  
by: Star Bunny  
rated: PG  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---  
  
The halls of the star cruiser were silent save for the methodical clicking of the passing   
squad of stormtroopers. The stark white of their uniforms was in sharp contrast to the   
dark interior of the ship, and one might have been mistaken in thinking them good for the   
mere fact that they were not only dressed in white, but that they were the army of the   
Emperor.  
  
In the few short years since Palpatine had decreed himself the Galactic Emperor, there   
had been few noticeable adverse affects to the everyday citizen of the galaxy. The   
average person had yet to realize what a harsh and cruel man was in control of their   
lives. In fact, aside from the quite disturbing genocide of the Jedi - which had yet to be   
linked to Palpatine in any concrete way - the reign of the new Emperor had been   
relatively smooth.  
  
But any casual observer to that particular space cruiser would have noticed that the   
figure that followed the storm troopers down the hallway was anything if not an evil man.   
His dark suit, heavy breathing, and the sheer massiveness of his form alone were   
enough to unnerve even the most strong-willed person, but there was an air of pure evil   
that seeped through the beady black eyes of his mask.  
  
He followed the squad as far as the command room, where he stopped to send a   
transmission to the Emperor. The mission that he was on was of the utmost importance,   
and he wanted to make sure that all of the plans were running smoothly.  
  
"My lord," he bowed reverently as the image of the Emperor flickered onto the   
holograph screen.  
  
"Rise."  
  
"Are you sure that the child will still be there upon our arrival? The guardians will not   
attempt to move him?"  
  
"Patience, Lord Vader. I have foreseen it. They think that we do not know of the boy.   
He will be there."  
  
"And when I capture him?"  
  
"Bring him to me. The son of Skywalker must be dealt with very carefully."  
  
"As you wish," Vader bowed again. The image faded, leaving a very pensive Darth   
Vader. It was still a bit strange to hear his son spoken of as "the son of Skywalker". It   
wasn't too long ago that he himself had been the very same Skywalker, and the boy had   
been his son. But that was before his enlightenment, before his encounter with the Dark   
Side of the Force. Family no longer mattered, save for the link that he and his son would   
share now that they would be on the same side. His son would not be raised as a Sith -   
at least not to begin with, because there could only be two at a time. But perhaps he   
could be taught about the Dark Side.  
  
The mechanical heart that beat within his armored body refused to change its pace to   
suit his emotions, but had he the choice his heartbeat would have remained exactly the   
way it was. Darth Vader was excited by nothing.  
  
The plan was to raid the home of Owen and Beru Lars, kill all inhabitants, and take their   
foster child, Luke, as their prisoner. Even at five years, Luke was amazingly strong in the   
Force. Much like Anakin had been at that age... but that was years ago, and he had been   
another man. And soon Luke's life would be changed in the very same way.  
  
Vader's previous mission of annihilating the Jedi had been cut short for this express   
purpose: to take back what was rightfully his. The boy's mother had been found dead   
somewhere on the Alderaan system, presumably at the hand of a bounty hunter. The   
Queen of Naboo was not very popular in these days. With the mother - his hardened   
heart could no longer bring himself to even think her name - dead, the child belonged to   
him. And after this mission was accomplished, he would return to his search for the last   
remaining Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and the great Master Yoda. They could not hide from   
him forever.  
  
Satisfied that nothing could ruin his plans, Vader made his way over to the control room   
window to simply watch the millions of systems, over which he now had control, fly past.  
  
---  
  
Tatooine was a barren planet by nature, with its lashing sandstorms, fiery double suns   
baking the already dry land, and the endless sea of sand which was not conducive to any   
form of life. But the quaint little moisture farm near the town of Anchorhead seemed to   
defy any and all stereotypes of the planet it called home. Owen and Beru Lars had done   
a wonderful job of making their farm homey and full of life. Something was always   
happening on their farm, and they liked it that way. And now that Luke was in their lives, it   
seemed like the farm had truly blossomed into a rich and vibrant place to live. Luke   
brought with him such a strong life force that Beru was sure that he made everything   
around him seem more alive, more vital.  
  
That morning, before the suns rose, Beru had set out to make breakfast for her "men".   
After they ate, Owen would head out to the fields while Luke would either join him,   
pretending to help, or run around the house playing star pilot or whatever happened to   
suit his fancy that particular day.  
  
She had just begun to set the cups of juice on the table and was about to call them to   
breakfast when she heard a noise outside the living quarters. She set down the cup in   
her hand and went outside to see what it was. No sooner had she stepped outside the   
kitchen than she was faced with an entire squadron of stormtroopers headed by none   
other than the Emperor's right-hand man.  
  
Many people had yet to realize where the galaxy was headed, but Beru Lars understood   
enough of why Luke lived with them to know that no good could come of this man   
invading her home.  
  
"Can I help you?" She managed to keep her voice steady, but was prepared to do   
anything she needed to save her adopted son.  
  
The large black-clad man was the one to speak, and his voice chilled her to her very   
core.  
  
"You and your husband are under arrest."  
  
"For what? What have we done?" she asked, her trembling voice betraying only a   
fraction of her fear.  
  
"You have committed high treason against his excellency the Galactic Emperor. If you   
come quietly, you will be spared your lives."  
  
"You have no proof," came a voice from behind them. Owen now stood behind Beru, an   
utterly calm look on his face. "You cannot arrest us."  
  
"What more proof is needed? You have willfully housed enemies of the Empire and   
hidden the Emperor's own son. You are guilty, and will be given only one more chance   
to leave peacefully."  
  
"The Emperor's son!" Owen cried. "Anakin, what has become of you? How can you   
use your own son like this? Luke is innocent in this matter. Are you prepared to turn him   
into what you've become? He's only a boy!"  
  
Vader stared at the man he used to call brother through unsympathetic, unchanging   
eyes. "Kill him. Maybe the woman will be more reasonable when she sees what   
happens to traitors."  
  
"NO!" Beru clung to Owen as one of the stormtroopers began to drag him away. He was   
dead before he had crossed the threshold.  
  
"Where is the boy?" Vader asked Beru slowly. "Or we will burn this house with the both   
of you inside."  
  
Beru was not a brave woman. She was meek and subservient. But something about   
this man disturbed her. Owen had called him Anakin, and if that was correct then he was   
Luke's father.  
  
A man like that did not deserve to be Luke's father.  
  
Beru's eyes narrowed, and she lifted her chin defiantly. "You can't have him."  
  
Vader lifted a hand, and she immediately raised her hands to her throat, gasping and   
choking.  
  
"I will ask one last time - where is the boy?"  
  
Beru summoned her last ounce of courage in what would be her final stand against the   
corrupt Galactic Empire and spit on the great Sith Lord, Darth Vader.  
  
With a furious snort, he flung her across the room to where her husband now lay. He   
then turned to his troopers. "Set your weapons for stun. Find the boy and bring him to   
me. I want him alive." As the men hurried to do their bidding, Vader turned to look at the   
lifeless bodies of Owen and Beru Lars and calmly wiped the spit off of his face.  
  
---  
  
Several minutes later, a young boy of about five years, dressed in pajamas, and   
obviously just out of bed stumbled in the room followed by three stormtroopers. The   
boy didn't seemed to be fazed at all that big white men with guns and a very large black   
monster of a man were surrounding him. He was not afraid.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. "Where did you get that funny mask?"  
  
"I was born with it." He was about to tackle the question of who he was when Luke   
suddenly noticed the bodies of his aunt and uncle on the floor.  
  
"You killed them!" he cried.  
  
"I did not kill them. They killed themselves, Luke."  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked tearfully, still suspicious of the big black man's   
involvement in their deaths.  
  
"I know your name because your father sent me."  
  
"My father didn't send you," he stated surely. "My father was Anakin Skywalker. He was   
a navigator on a space freighter. I want to be a pilot when I grow up."  
  
"Your uncle lied to you. He wasn't really your uncle. Anakin Skywalker is not your father.   
The Emperor is your father. You are the Emperor's son." He held his hand out to Luke,   
but when he hesitated to take it, Vader grabbed his hand and began to drag him out. He   
turned to the stormtroopers as an afterthought. "Burn it to the ground."  
  
As the group headed back to the space cruiser, Luke frequently looked back to see the   
only home he had ever known go up in flames. He looked at the man that the white men   
called "Lord Vader" and felt hate for the first time in his young life.  
  
---  
  
Coruscant had been called the city that never slept. True, it was really a planet and not a   
city, but the distinction between city and planet on Coruscant had disappeared hundreds   
of years ago.  
  
As the space cruiser approached the city, Luke stood at the window in awe. He had   
never before seen so many buildings at the same time. In fact, he had never actually   
seen a building other than the sandstone huts of the Lars' moisture farm. He was now   
surrounded by huge metal structures that were taller than the largest cliff or dune and   
seemed to stretch farther than the great deserts of Tatooine.  
  
The cruiser came to a stop on one of the nicer landing platforms in the area. Luke felt a   
moment of apprehension at what was to become of him, but curiosity eventually won out   
over fear, and he hurried off the ship to explore the new planet. Just off the end of the   
ramp was a shriveled old man wearing a dark, hooded robe. His eyes were sunken and   
soulless, and he carried a twisted cane to help him walk. The man's lips turned up in a   
cruel smile at the sight of Luke, and he cackled silently as he approached the ramp.  
  
"Welcome, young Skywalker," he said. Luke shivered at the sound of his voice;   
something about this man made him uneasy and cold. "We have been expecting you."  
  
He gestured with his cane, and one of the stormtroopers caught hold of Luke's arms.   
He hoisted him up so that he was riding on his shoulders. The dark hooded man's lips   
curved once again, and he stated in a very pleased voice, "Everything is proceeding as I   
have foreseen it."  
  
---  
  
Please review! Chapter 2 will be out soon. Let me know what you think.  
  
Bunny ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Hope you're all enjoying my story... Some of you asked about the emperor being   
Luke's father. That will be explained in the next chapter, ok? Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Final Dawn  
by Star Bunny  
rated PG  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
---  
  
Several days into Luke's stay on Coruscant, the Imperial Senate was called into session,   
and Vader and the Emperor had to attend. Rather than leave Luke under the care of the   
stormtroopers, they opted to bring him with them to begin his training to be a powerful   
leader.  
  
By this time, Luke had learned that if he just stayed quiet and did whatever he was told,   
the mean people in charge wouldn't bother him too much. But if he started talking or   
asked for too much stuff, they would snap at him, or leave him in the room by himself for   
a while.  
  
The Senate was very boring, especially for a five-year-old who didn't know what was   
going on. The first opportunity he got, he tugged on Vader's cape and whispered just   
loud enough to be annoying, "I gotta go to the bathroom." Vader sighed audibly and   
pointed to the door right behind them.  
  
"I don't have time for this. Just don't get lost."  
  
So Luke skipped out the door, happy that he was finally getting to do something that he   
wanted to do. He wandered around a bit, seeing all the new and exciting things that the   
Capital Building had to offer. There were huge, long corridors with mammoth drapes,   
and many, many places to hide. This would be a great place to play hide-and-go-seek   
with Biggs or one of the droids.  
  
As he rounded one corner, he skidded to a halt and tilted his head as if he were listening   
to something. He walked over to a bookcase up against the wall and knocked on the   
doors.  
  
"Who's in there?" He pulled the doors open to reveal a small girl about his age. Her   
eyes sparkled with mirth as she raised her head to meet his gaze.  
  
"I knew you'd find me!" she cried.  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
The girl shrugged as she climbed out of the bookcase. "I don't know. I just did. Can't   
you feel it?" She pounded on her chest for emphasis. Luke nodded. He knew what   
she was talking about. He had felt her presence as soon as he had turned the corner.   
He couldn't really describe the feeling, except that it was like a buzzing in his head and a   
pounding in his chest. And he had somehow known exactly how she would look, right   
down to her long, dark hair and sweet smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"My father is in the Senate right now... I was hiding from him." Luke had to laugh at her   
grin. She seemed much too sweet and innocent to be that mischievous.  
  
"Me too," he smiled.  
  
The girl tilted her head, keeping her gaze fixed on him the whole time. "Can you keep a   
secret?" she asked.  
  
"I won't tell anyone!"  
  
"Okay, then. My father isn't my real father."  
  
"Mine either. My real father is dead."  
  
The girl grinned even bigger. "Mine, too."  
  
Luke hesitated, and then slowly reached out to her with his hand. "Are we friends?"  
  
The girl thought about it for a moment, and then fiercely nodded her head. "Yes."  
  
Luke sighed and ducked his head. "I really need a friend. My father isn't very nice."  
  
Her warm, brown eyes softened in concern, almost as if she were feeling his hurt. "I'm   
sorry."  
  
"That's okay!" Luke suddenly brightened. "My name's Luke. I live here. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Young lady!" They turned to see a middle-aged man walking down the corridor. "What   
have I told you about running off in the middle of Senate?" His face was stern, but there   
was a tender note in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said as she ran into his arms.  
  
"Now you know that we have to be getting back home. Your mother will be worried sick!"  
  
"Okay." She turned to Luke and blew him a kiss. "Bye-bye, Luke!"  
  
Luke watched her leave with her father, a confused look on his face. Was that the way a   
family was supposed to be? They obviously loved each other very much... It wasn't until   
they had already left that he realized that he didn't know her name. He was about to run   
after her to find out who she was when a stormtrooper came up behind him and picked   
him up forcefully. "The Emperor wants to see you," he said gruffly.  
  
So Luke once again put on his obedient mask, forgetting that anything had happened   
today, forgetting that he had made a friend.  
  
---  
  
"Who was that boy you were playing with, Leia?"  
  
Bail Organa looked at his only daughter, a slight frown etched onto his face. He was   
afraid that the rumors were true, and that she would be in danger.  
  
"His name's Luke. He found me!"  
  
"Oh? Were you playing hide-and-go-seek?"  
  
"Nope. I just knew that he would find me."  
  
"How did you meet him?" he asked, growing more concerned and agitated.  
  
"He found me. I was in the bookcase and he knew that I was in there."  
  
Bail tried valiantly to keep his voice light for her sake. Goodness only knew that she   
needed to be spared from the bulk of the problems facing the galaxy today. "How did   
you know that he would find you?"  
  
Leia's eyes lit up, and she once again put her hand on her chest. "I just felt it."  
  
"Well, my dear, we'd better get you home. Your mother and I need to have a talk."  
  
"Another one?" she pouted. "You just had a talk last night. Do I have to leave the room   
again?"  
  
He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Yeah. But just for a little while. It's really important."  
  
"Okay, Daddy," she said as she climbed out of his arms. "Race you to the rooms!"  
  
As she took off running, Bail had to chuckle at her innocence. They really were going to   
have to teach her to be more of a lady, but for now he would let her enjoy being a kid. If   
events kept heading in the same direction, Leia might have to grow up much sooner than   
she ought.  
  
---  
  
Back in their quarters, Bail sat down heavily on his bed and rested his head in his hands.   
His wife was taking care of Leia, thus giving him time alone to think.  
  
"By the Force... they have Luke!" He had known that the Lars house had been burnt   
down, but rumors had been running rampant on what had been the actual fate of the   
family, especially Luke. Some had said that the Lars had purposefully burned their own   
home as a decoy and had escaped to some other system. Others said that the entire   
family had been burned alive, with Darth Vader overseeing the entire process. But to   
think that Luke, their greatest hope for the future of the galaxy, was in the clutches of the   
Emperor... it was a thought too overwhelming to imagine. What would become of them   
all? If they managed to turn Luke into a monster like themselves, he might very well be   
capable of the destruction of the entire galaxy.  
  
He looked up to see his wife walk through the door. "She's asleep," she whispered.   
"What's wrong? You look like you've lost a war."  
  
"Vader has Luke." It was a simple statement, yet it conveyed everything to her. She   
closed her eyes as if in prayer, and opened them with a new determination.  
  
"Then we must protect Leia. They'll be after her in an instant if they find out about her."  
  
"Where should we send her?"  
  
"Obi-Wan would know. We must contact him!"  
  
"Not from here," he warned her. "All of the communications are tapped. We leave for   
Alderaan tomorrow morning. We'll contact him when we reach the palace."  
  
"I only hope it's not too late."  
  
Bail looked at the closed door, which was the only protection that his adopted daughter   
now had, and nodded. "May the Force be with us."  
  
---  
  
The next morning, the Organas made their way to their ship as quickly as they could   
without attracting any unnecessary attention. The plan was to contact Obi-Wan as soon   
as they made the jump to light-speed. From hyperspace, the Emperor could trace any   
transmissions they made, but he couldn't decipher them.  
  
They all breathed a bit easier once the coordinates had been set and they finally made   
the jump.  
  
Bail immediately contacted Obi-Wan, who had kept in close contact with their family to   
help them out of any difficult situations. Obi-Wan knew that he was placing himself in   
great danger by not hiding, as Master Yoda had, but the Skywalker twins really were the   
only hopes for the galaxy... if they were lost, there would be no one left to oppose the   
Emperor.  
  
Once Obi-Wan's face was visible on the view-screen, Bail began to talk.  
  
"Vader has Luke!" he exclaimed frenetically.  
  
"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked, voice as calm as ever.  
  
"Yes! Leia was playing with him the other day... she told me that he lives on Coruscant   
with someone who is not very nice to him."  
  
"Leia was playing with him?" Obi-Wan fingered his beard thoughtfully. "Then the   
Emperor might already know about Leia."  
  
"How?"  
  
"If the twins were ever together, they probably produced a tremor in the Force that   
Vader would have been able to pick up on. He might not have recognized it for what it   
was... But if he did, then we can assume that he at least knows about her. Did Leia tell   
him who she was?"  
  
"I don't know," Bail answered, frustrated at himself for bringing her to the Senate in the   
first place.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "With Luke captured, I'm afraid that we have little other choice but to   
take very drastic measures."  
  
"What do you mean...?"  
  
"As soon as you arrive on Alderaan, send Leia on a ship to Dagobah. She will be safe   
there."  
  
"Dagobah? I've never heard of Dagobah... Where is it? Why will she be safe there?"  
  
"Dagobah is a forgotten world. It is on none of the charts, and it is the home of the last   
remaining Jedi master. He will take care of her for as long as is necessary. He will train   
her in the ways of the Force."  
  
"No. I don't want to mix her up in all of this foolishness. She's just a child. Maybe when   
she's older, but I don't want her to fight."  
  
"We have no choice, Bail. Right now, the galaxy is relatively at peace. But if they find   
out about her now, she will either die or join them, and the galaxy will only fall into greater   
corruption and misery. If she does not become a Jedi, there will be no hope for any of   
us. Only a Jedi Master would be able to defeat Vader, Palpatine, and Luke."  
  
"Why must we risk my daughter's life? There must be another way!"  
  
"Vader is her father. Luke is her twin. If anyone can save them, it is Leia." Obi-Wan   
sighed. "The choice is up to Leia, of course. But if she decides to go, make sure that   
no one knows where she is headed. Send only a droid with her. I will help her get to   
Dagobah."  
  
Bail hesitated for a second, before his shoulders sagged slightly. "I'm sure you know   
what's best."  
  
---  
  
Please review!  
  
Bunny ^_^  
bunny28@hehe.com 


End file.
